ghostguildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1 - November 4, 2018
Mission Summaries * Chinook, Kaiba, Oxycot, and Zyrra are on a train, Aestraea Eris magically falls through the ceiling of the train while its in motion, but no one seems to care. * They are met by a Sea Elf woman at the train station named Reeva who tells everyone to follow her and they do. * Group camps for the night and Edgar shows up out of the wilderness. Reeva indicates she was waiting for him to join the group. * Reeva leaves the team. They meet 3 goblins who contemplate eating them. Oxy turns into a rock and makes Aestraea smell bad with a cantrip. They decide to take the team to their leader. * Team meets Goblin Brood-Father, Biggus Dickus and two of his sons, Nikolai and Crax as well as one of his many wives. He doesnt speak common very well so summons in his officer, Rylis to translate. * Rylis tells the team the weather in the area has been off. It has been raining and storming a lot lately causing odd mushrooms to grow everywhere and goblins of this village are eating them and getting sick. The storms seemed to start when a new goblin tribe moved into the area recently and the Brood-Father would like the team to go and kill the new villages Brood-Father. Rylis says just getting information on the storms and whats causing them is sufficent. Brood-Father says he wants Crax and Nik to go with the team on this mission. * Team stops to rest for the evening on their way to the other goblin village and meet Xerikko in the woods. * Team attempts to approach the goblin village with stealth,but fails. They kill two goblins on patrol. * Crax Critically Fails at stealth and alerts more goblins. * Nik uses Disguise Self to take on the appearance of a goblin of this village and bluffs that he caught these intruders and he should take them to the Brood Father. Oxy disguises himself as a goblin as well * Brood Father is actually Brood Mother!? Lots of naked Goblins. Brood Mother has a daughter. * Zyrra says "F-You!" to diplomacy and starts attacking the goblins in the room. * Daughter's skin is blue. She runs away. Brood Mother runs away after her. * Team learns that the Daughter is a wild-magic sorcerer and has been causing the storms. Xerikko offers to take the Brood Mother, her daughter and the village of goblins some where far away so that no one ever see them again to avoid taking them back to Crax and Nik's village and killing her. * Crax takes a head from one of the goblins the team murdered and will attempt to pass it off as this village's Brood Father to his father. * As they make their way back towards Crax-town they hear barking and howling in the direction the Brood Mother & Co departed in and a scream that was distinctly the magic goblin child. Category:Cosmic Gods Category:Mission Summaries